In the shadow of the sovereign
by Anatos
Summary: Five years ago the celestial fortress of the Dark Sovereign have returned at her place in the roots of the mountain and her mistress disappeared like dust taken by the wind. The witch of Ionia is gone... But it could not last eternally and an urgent letter landed on the desk of captain of Ionian guards, the contents leave no doubt...
1. Prologue

**Hello All !**

 **Some people wanted to see that fiction to be translated in english so...**

 **It's here :D**

 **I'm french and my english is not that good, sorry i f you bleed by the eyes \o/**

 **I will try to improve in the future :)**

 **Have fun :)**

* * *

It had been more than 5 years since the one nicknamed " The Dark Sovereign " had disappeared without leaving ant trace.

Nobody had returned on these land since that day. The fear of a person can probably only lead to the fear of her shadow.

It is at least what the captain of Ionian guards, Irelia, thinks.

Moving forward carefully in the ruins of the village surrounding the formerly citadel which had seen the talent of Syndra reaching such a level that she seemed no more human.

After killing its teacher and planting its new domain in heavens, as a testimony of her madness and pride, Syndra had destroyed villages surroundings. Sparing nobody, not even the garrison of present Ionian soldiers at the time of the facts. Many others had joined them afterward, only guilty of having been there.

But all this belongs to the past. Well, at least it is what all Ionia believed at the time of its disappearance. But a report, 10 days ago, told that the fortress rose again.

Sent on the spot to investigate, because she is one of the few being able to resist or flee from Syndra if required, Irelia hopes secretly that the soldiers of the patrol had simply been deceived by the eyes because of the stress.

Arriving on the plain at the feet of the mountain, Irelia holds her breath. She will know in less than one second if all of this is true...

 _It is here, suspended in the air, like a feather carried by a light wind, surrounded by a dark-colored aura._

 _Irelia sees for a brief moment a human figure with long white hair in one of the windows._

 _She cannot refrain from having a shiver..._ _The Dark Sovereign is back..._

* * *

 **The prologue is over and the first chapter is right behind there :D**


	2. First contact

**Re All ! XD**

 **Chapter 1 for you :D**

* * *

While Irelia gets closer to the castle of Syndra she's thinking how to begin an exchange without it turns into a fight... Who knows how Syndra evolved during these five years of absence ?

Well there is a chance that it is not Syndra whom Irelia saw in the window. But it brings another problem... There is another person who possesses the same power.

Preferring by far to have to manage Syndra, the ionian captain focuses again on her objective.

Once she's below the fortress Irelia inspect the surrounding. Usually several rocks revolved around this celestial island but it is not the case right now. Well, she can climb on her weapon and use it to go up to the entrance, hundred meters on top of her. But to bring out her sword here can be perceived as an attempt of aggression and nobody wants to face the fury of the Sovereign. Not even another champion of the League.

Suddenly, as to answer her question, a staircase in spiral formed by pure energy forms since the entrance of the house of Syndra up to the ground.

Irelia, surprised, wonder what this kind of quiet and ''kind'' invitation mean... However, she puts that thought aside and begin to climb quickly. If the Dark Sovereign allows you to enter her domain "so politely" you should not complain and accept.

Quickly Irelia finds herself in front of the entrance of the fortress and takes a few seconds to observe the building. Five years without the presence Syndra are visible everywhere. Certain walls are cracked, plants invaded almost all the zone and the sculptured wooden main door is lying on the ground, completely worm-eaten.

Entering the big hall, Irelia looks everywhere the daylight allows her to see. She knows that somewhere the Dark Sovereign is observing attentively, waiting for the opportunity to make a theatrical entrance.

Seeing nobody she addresses the space.

"Syndra, are you there?"

No answer. The captain begins to walk again, exploring room by room and sometimes calling up.  
At the end of fifteen minutes when nobody showed himself Irelia really begin to wonder if somebody did not go up with some sort of dirty joke..

Another big hall opens in front of her. A wide staircase leading on a balcony occupies the center of the room while on the ground a mantra, made almost illegible by time, spreads tenuous light.

The mantra begins abruptly to gleam more intensely. But the symbol nevertheless drawn in blue shines with a lilac tint. Raising the head to see if Syndra is in the room Irelia notice a black-colored sphere spin on the outside balcony.

"Syndra, is-it you?" Request once again the captain.

The sphere disappears and nobody answers. Irelia hears the sounds of footsteps on the rotten wooden ground. Whoever it is, she or he comes in her direction. Stretching out her arm towards her blade and folding her legs, to be ready to jump up if needed, Irelia waits to see who is on the balcony.

But the Captain of ionian guards does not believe the eyes...

A girl who is probably no more than 8 years old is held in front of her like if everything is normal...

A round face, big brown eyes and long blonde hair. She looks at Irelia with a look sparkling with curiosity then ask.

"Who are you?"

Taken by surprise by a question asked in a so artless way Irelia has difficulty in formulating an answer.

"My name is Irelia Lito ... I am the captain of Ionian guards ... But what are you doing here girl ? This place is dangerous." Say Irelia with a soft voice.

"Why? It's my home Mrs Lito." Answered the girl absolutely not surprised by what she has just heard.

More and more surprised, Irelia wonders how a child can consider a temple in ruin, probably lived by a paranoid magician, her house ... Did Syndra have begun to take in orphans? ... But in what purpose? ... No ... It doesn't make sense ... Syndra has never liked being mixed to other people ... So a child …

"I do not understand ... Ask Irelia ... What do you want to say by" it's my home "?"

" Well ... I live here, it is my house ... Mrs Lito "

Unable to understand Irelia is going to ask another question when a second voice echoing in the room.

"You do not even understand when you're spoken to ? You are even more stupid than I thought, idiot of a captain …"

In spite of the arrogance and the condescending tone which oozes from these words it's the voice which pronounces them who gives a shiver to Irelia. This voice which sometimes resounded during some matchs at the Institute of War. It is the voice of Syndra …

Irelia turns suddenly on his heels and see the dark Sovereign, carrying her usual clothes, black as the darkness, and floating ten centimeters above the ground in the floor of the top. While Irelia is going to ask to the girl to go away and to put herself in safety she sees her throwing herself into the arms of Syndra by levitating in the same way.

"Mommy !" Say the girl by enclosing the neck of Syndra which uncrosses arms to carry her.

During several seconds Irelia believes that her brain has just stopped abruptly. Has she really said what Irelia has just heard? ... Her mouth opens and closes several times in a row without any sound gets out of it …

"Impossible" thinks Irelia ... If she's really her daughter ... It means that she ... that Syndra accepted that a man has an intimate relation with her …

Excess of thoughts crowding in his head, the captain does not succeed in forming the slightest coherent sentence.

Syndra, running short of patience, berate her.

"If you come to my place to stupidly imitate a carp which waits to be fed then go away ! I do not have time for a decerebrate one."

The gears of the intellect of Irelia quickly restart. A thing remained unchanged: the spiteful tongue of Syndra.

" I come to speak about important things with you, Syndra. "

Syndra shows a grin and puts her daughter on the ground.

" You know Mrs Lito, mom? " She asks, curious.

" Yes Serena, she's a weakling." A despicable smile of superiority tears the face of the Dark Sovereign. " Can you go to play outside sweetheart ? I have to speak to her. "

Her daughter, who goes away outside by levitating, leave Irelia in private with the one that she came to see.

Both women are facing each other when Syndra loses her patience one more time and starts again the "dialogue".

"What do you want of me, idiot of a captain?"

"I came on the order of the Elders to investigate the truthfulness of your return." Answers Irelia with kindness.

Syndra has a derisive laughter.

"Who, otherwise I, would have been able to realize this miracle to raise a whole fortress in heavens? Your Elders are stupid ! Well, to name an idiot captain i guess that's expected."

"Your disappearance surprised a lot of people and some wondered if you were not up to something." Answers politely Irelia.

She speaks with a lot of peace and restraint, to show Syndra that she would not be provoked. She's only a messenger.

"You probably mean"relieved"rather than"surprised'' ?'' Answer the Sovereign, annoyed.

'' I did not come to laugh at you Syndra. " Irelia bows to apologize. " But your return did not go unnoticed and... "

" Let meguess. " Cut boorishly Syndra. " Your Elders are afraid that I think that my disappearance was in one of their guiles to remove me and that I want now to seek revenge? "

" It is true that a lot of people of Ionia are afraid of you and they are worried for the people if you came to unleash your power if you believe to see in them culprits of what happened. "

Syndra surrounds himself with an aura of disturbing magic and rise her hand in the direction of her interlocutor. Irelia spreads immediately her blade and take a stand to fight.

" You will never change, dogs of Ionia, you are nothing more than hypocrites and liars ! ''

Irelia finds strange that Syndra makes this kind of remark. She's not the kind to judge people. But in front of the danger of the situation the Will of the Blades preferred to stay on her guard instead of scattering.

" Syndra, I do not want.. " Begins Irelia before being interrupted

" You are right to be afraid of my powers, pitiful worms... " Says Syndra.

The aura which surrounds her begin to decrease in intensity until it disappears. She lowers her arm and has a tired look on Irelia who relaxes. Undoubtedly the behavior of the Ruler disagrees far too much with before its disappearance.

" Tell them that they can sleep on their two ears, " Orders Syndra, " I do not intend to attack them. "

It can seem strange but Irelia, convinced that she does not lie, lower his weapon and answers calmly.

"I shall deliver the message to the Elders Syndra, but The institute of the War will …"

"It is already done," answers Syndra, sharply "I do not want to get involved anymore in the affairs of this pathetic world no matter the reasons could be ! Now go away and leaves us in peace, my family and I!"

Feeling Syndra on the verge of its patience, Irelia judges that the moment to leave has come.

She bows a last time and goes towards the exit when a little voice can be heard

"Mommy ! Mommy !"

Serena has just came inside the room, still flying, and goes to Syndra. She settles in front of her mother with grace.

"Serena, I had told you to go to play. Why did you return ?"

"It's a dad who sends to me, mom."

Irelia slows down surreptitiously while a worried air displays on the face of Syndra.

"Does he need help ?" She asks, a point of panic leaking out in her voice.

"No mom he is fine, he said that he wants to speak with Mrs Lito."

Irelia turns around, surprised, and sees fury deforming the lines of Syndra's face but her daughter doesn't seem to be disturbed by the expression of her mother.

"He also said that he would like to speak with one of Mrs Lito's Elders."

Syndra turns to Irelia who feels a horrible shiver traveling her back. A rabies, hardty contained, boiling in the eyes of the Dark Sovereign.

" You heard this, isn't it, mental defective of a Ionian? "

Irelia shakes her head. She doesn't knwon what words to use.

" Return in ten days with one of your so precious and so stupid Elder, " Order Syndra again. " Now... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT ! "

The Captain of the guards does not waste time making a sign of goodbye and leaves the roomas quickly as possible.

By arriving at the exit, she sees that the staircase disappeared. She throws her weapon in the space and jump to catch up it. By landing on the sphere in the center of four blades, as delicately as a feather brushes the surface of a lake, she turns around to see the aura surrounding the castle, reflection of the humor of her mistress, to deform like a sea during a storm.

* * *

 **It's end here for now**

 **I hope you liked it and see you next time :)**


	3. The Elders' Council

**Hello All !**

 **Chapter 2 online ! :D**

 **I hope my english have improved since last time but don't hestitate to tell me if not :)**

 **Thanx to the people whos have left reviews :D**

 **Have fun !**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :The Elder's Council**

The Placidium, artistic, philosophic and political heart of Ionia, nested in a leafy valley surrounded with waterfalls.

Today it's a very active city: the laughter of the children mix to the announcements of the shopkeepers. Several priests of all the temples, which are legions here, are sat at the table in a very festive atmosphere. In a few days it will be the festival of the victory of Ionia on Noxus.

By moment images of the siege of The Placidium seemed to take life again inside the mind of Irelia. Paths sprinkled with corpses, waters reddened by the blood, the women and the children trembling in fear in the heat of the battlefield.

Wounded and sick people spreading out by thousands in the Serene Garden at the foot of the Big Tree, victims of the disgusting experiments of the mad people of Zaun,.

But this time is over and Irelia decide to leave the past in the past and resume its road. Her path is interrupted several times by the inhabitants who want to greet the one who saved Ionia from the occupation about ten years ago, she comes finally at the Alcove of the Former(Old).

This temple, a little away from the rest of the city is the one which welcomes the leaders of every provinces. They bear the name of Elders due to their wisdom and their strength determined by the event called " The Distinction " which takes place every five years, but they aren't necessarily old

Under normal circumstances every Elder is in its own province and they meet only once a year but an extraordinary session for the problem of the return of Syndra had resulted on sending Irelia to investigate.

Less than 2 weeks later, the Captain of Guards asked for another extraordinary assembly to inform the Elders of the unexpected developments of the same business.

Irelia, holding in front of the door decorated with two twin dragons leading to the main room, waits patiently the moment when she will be allowed to enter.

When finally the door open Irelia feel strangely uncomfortable. The changes she had been able to see on Syndra are probably going to change many things in Ionia but what will change exactly is the most difficult issue.

She walks silently up to the center of the room and stop in the center of the circle drawn on the ground. Around her, positionned in semicircle, Elders welcome the leader of Ionia armed forces respectfully. Although she wishes more than everything to live like any other Ionian among her people Irelia cannot erase the impact she possesses on her home.

She greets the Elders by kneeling down respectfully.

« Welcome in the Alcove of the Elders, Captain Irelia Lito, Will of Blades. » Says a strong and soft, firm yet friendly voice. « Get up, we listen to you. »

« I ask you to forgive me for summoning you so hastily Elders. « Say Irelia. But my investigation on Syndra took an unforeseen form. »

« So we guess Syndra is back ? » Ask an Elder.

« Indeed elder. I was able to speak with her and I learnt so many things that I am not sure to know how to begin. » Answer politely Irelia.

A rustle of concern sneak in the assembly. Syndra is fered by the Elders for her impulsiveness and her total lack of restraint.

« Then tell us then what your eyes saw, captain Lito. »

All the Elders kept silence when Karma spoke. The Enlightened One was one of the first Ionian to strike back the noxien invader. She's the only member of the council of the Elders to be elected without having to do the test since that day. Her popularity is so big in the province she's responsible for that nobody wants anyoby else to be in that Alcove.

Her wisdom and her eloquence are many strengths added to Ionia through this council. Some people outside of that country almost consider her as a "leader" of those Islands that are Ionia.

Irelia then tell them about her journey, her meeting with Syndra and her daughter and the request of the husband of the Sovereign.

Once her story is finished, Irelia notice that most of the members seem perplexed although others, like Karma, are watching Irelia but tey're also deep inside their own thoughts.

« A very strange story, indeed, Captain Lito. » Says Karma, cryptic, as usual.

« What Syndra showed to Captain Lito is maybe only a mask hiding some plot. » Says Himiko, the first Elder who had asked the confirmation of the return of the Sovereign.

« It's a possibility, but then we have an additionnal problem from now on. » Answer Suizei, an other Elder. « Syndra was always powerful but the gap between her and us in strategy allowed us to keep a head start... If it's not the case anymore... »

« It's possible as well that all the things the Dark Sovereign declared could only be the truth. » Point out Ankan.

Irelia quietly follows the talks between the Elders. Himiko and Suizei are both among the most older of this council and they're well known for being able to keep their cool in all situations. Ankan is the youngest, even younger than Irelia, and he's known for its peculiar way on always put trust on the first line with everybody.

« The probability that Syndra's words aren't lies are ridiculously close to zero. » Answered Buretsu. « Whatever it's true that all what we know of her are outdated. Maybe she changed, but I am more than sceptic. »

« The Dark Sovereign is a power-hungry paranoiac ! Whatever she's plotting we must do not play her game. » Says Sikwo. « We have to call the Institute of War to convince them to manage this case. »

Buretsu is one of the most scholar Elders and all his words are carefully thought through. Sikwo way of thoughts is diametrically set against Ankan. He thinks that it's necessary to remain watchful all the time to not be deceived by those who surround us.

« You know, as us all, that the Institute of War is neutral in essence in the political affairs of every nations. Furthermore if their Summoners already got in touch with Syndra then a decision will be taken. We just have to wait. » Adds Jomei.

« I also agree with this point of view. » Says Yômei. « Even if Syndra is Ionian, she's also one of the champions of the Institute. And it stay true even after five years gone. »

Jomei and Yômei are two brothers who are in charge of Ionia's relations with the other nations of Runeterra. Very talented regarding negotiations, they are also the first ones to recognize the necessity of compromise.

« We could also imagine that the man about whom speaks Syndra is in fact somebody who found a way to control her for whom knows what reason... Or maybe it's only a fantasy pulled by its own spirit and this girl is an artificial creation coming from a mad mind... What do you think about it? » Asks Kôan.

All the Elders, with the exception of Karma who smile, turn to Kôan, surprised by such a reasoning.

Kôan, the most older of the Elders, is a man with a soft character. His favorite game is to let believe others than he becomes senile. But you should better not make that mistake, he hasen't lost any of his subtlety of spirit.

« I think that we are severely lacking informations to take an active way of course for the moment and this debate is losing us in guesses. » He says.

« What do you suggest in this case, Kôan? » Asks Sikwo.

« Captain Lito you are the only one to have met Syndra since her return, What do you think we should do ? » Ask the older Elder.

« I believe that Syndra have really changed, at least on certain aspects, Elder. » Answers Irelia self-assuredly.

« Are these changes pronounced enough ? Can we meet her without risking an aggression ? » Buretsu simply asks.

« I believe so, Elder. » She Answers.

Before any of the members of council can add anything the door of the main room open slowly. A soldier appear on the threshold and kneel down before speaking.

« I do apologize for my intrusion, Elders. " He says.

« What is the motive for your coming ? » Asks Karma, « You do not ignore that nobody can enter this room without being invited to it. »

« I know Enlightened One, and I am ready to undergo any punishment you will consider adequate. But we just have received a message from the Institute of War. »

He shows a parchment scroll sealed in wax. Irelia then spoke.

« Elders, be clement, I personally asked that any news from the Institute reaches me as soon as possible and no matter where that I can be. »

« In these conditions there's no reasons to ask a punishment for this man. You can enter. » Says Himiko.

Diligent, he gives the parchment to her superior and withdraw without a noise. Once the door is closed, Irelia break the seal, unwound the parchment and began to read it in a loud voice.

 _To the attention of the Elder's council and to the Ionia's Captain of Guards :_

 _We have been informed about the sudden return of Syndra, said ''the Dark Sovereign "._

 _We immediately sent on the spot a Summoner of the Institute of War, according to the article 57 of the peace treaty._

 _We apologize for being so late to give you these informations. Syndra have called for some requirements we had to discuss in secret._

 _These requirements, deemed allowable by the Institute of the War, are the following ones:_

 _First : The institute of War makes a commitment to not consider Syndra as one of his Champions any more._

 _Second : The institute of War makes a commitment to not take action in the personnal life of Syndra any more._

 _In exchange, Syndra makes a commitment to not take any action in any way except the limits of her domain._

 _The terms of this mutual non-intervention are also proposed to Ionia._

 _We thus leave the choice to agree this arrangement to you._

 _We remain at your disposal if you wish that we hold the role of mediator between you and Syndra._

 _Heyward Relivash,_

 _High Councillor of the Institute of War._

One minute of silence follow the reading of the letter before Sikwo goes back on the word.

« The Institute of the War was fooled by this witch it seems. »

« Could you please stop this sick pessimism Sikwo. » Answers Akan. « I rather think that a new way has just opened before us and that we should cross the threshold. »

« This situation offers only two likely interpretations. » Comments on Buretsu. « She tells the truth and wishes from now to live far from any influence, or she has just found a way to isolate us with her before starting her revenge. »

« I personnaly believe it's the first one. » Says Jomei. « Furthermore, if we accept the terms of this proposal we can show to Syndra that we aren't necessarily her enemies. It could be the beginning of a possible peace »

« I don't trust Syndra more than Swain. » Says Himiko. « But if the Institute of War agreed these terms then we should too at least. »

Ankan got ready to speak but Kôan was faster.

« We thus have to discuss, on this point, I think that we are all in agreement. » He then turns to Irelia. « We thank you for your opinion, Captain Lito. May I ask you to leave us from this moment ? We shall announce you our decision when this one will be taken. »

« At your orders, Elder. »

Irelia bows and leave the room silently. As the door closes she heards the council resume its debate.

* * *

For several hours in her office, in the barracks of the Guarding of the Placidium, Irelia didn't stop thinking of what this meeting will change.

True, Syndra is dangerous and they must watch her to prevent any damages. But Ionia is also the nation of personnal growth. If Syndra wishes to evolve on a new way then nobody is entitled to deprive her of it.

Irelia was sure to have taken the good decision at this moment in the Alcove of the Elders. The sight of Syndra's face when she had learnt that her husband wished to meet the Elders is a proof :

When Syndra shows this expression it always precedes a murder. Nevertheless she held on to not show such an horror to her daughter.

For Irelia it's an irrefutable proof of a change. A good change. And if the simple fact of allowing Syndra to live alone and in peace with her family can allow that change to evolve for the better then there's no reason to say no.

A metallic noise coming from the door pull Irelia of its thoughts. It's the noise which make both sentinels when they put themselves in the guard. It's probably one of the Elders. She put her feather in the inkwell and get up to welcome her guest.

Karma then enters the office in a quiet step.

« Welcome Karma. » Simply says Irelia.

« Thank you Irelia. » Answers Karma with a soft voice.

Although technically Karma should be Irelia's higher-up both women are bound by a true friendship and they drop the protocol when they are in private.

« Do the council take a decision ? » Asks Irelia who can't wait.

« We came to an agreement after many talks and it was decided that I would go in your company to meet Syndra. »

Karma then seems to be lost somehow. Something Irelia don't miss to notice.

« What bother you so much Karma ? »

« The council is divided on this proposal. » She says. « We didn't manage to be unanimous. So we put that to a vote and the result is very indicative: 5 votes for and 4 votes against. »

« I thought that the news of Syndra who want to begin to understand the way of Ionia would be a good one. » Answer Irelia, disappointed.

« The fear and the distrust of Syndra have profoundly taken roots in our spirits and it will be difficult to remove it... It will take time and a lot of will. »

« In this case, we need a big shovel! » Answer Irelia funnily.

Karma have a small amused laughter. It sometimes happens that their so famous Captain of the guards, feared and respected on all Runeterra acts with the innocence of the child that she was before the beginning of the war with Noxus. But Karma is the only one to have the opportunity to see it. A symbole of the confidence of Irelia that The Enlightened One loves above all things.

On a more serious tone, Karma resume the conversation.

« You still feel guilty of what she became, isn't it ? »

« Maybe If I had done something at this moment maybe then Syndra would have been different .. » Answers Irelia, his smile disappearing as fast as it had come.

« You were only 11 years old Irelia, nobody will blame you »

Karma put his hand on the shoulder of Irelia to comfort her. Have to dig up old wounds does not enchant her but it's necessary to have her mind ready.

Karma trusts her friend but she also knows how Irelia can be sometimes taken by her feelings.

On this point, funny thing, she looks like Syndra a lot. That's why Karma has no doubt on the Dark Sovereign personality's changes brought back by Irelia.

The Captain get up to observe the landscape through the window. Thinking of her country, her home and his inhabitants, all his inhabitants. Petals of flowers of cherry tree spin, carried by the wind in the valley, far off numbers of people fuss in the construction of stages for the incoming theater performances.

« Do you Really think that I did my best » Asks Irelia, melancholic.

« Look at us Irelia. » Karma shows her a group of children running after a ball in a street below, « Our people have lost everything after the invasion of Noxus ... And nevertheless I still can hear the laughter of the children today »

She turns towards the quadruple blade hung on on the wall and lift it by the sheer force of her will to carry it up to her mistress. Tightening the palm towards the sphere in the middle Irelia felt the weapon waking up smoothly, as a faithful and devoted guard, happy to be in so good hands.

« All the choices that you made were never for anything else than the good of your people Irelia. » Says Karma with a soft and compassionate voice. « And if you ever think that you made an error along the way, it is not too late to repair it. »

A soft breeze cross the room and Irelia feet her faintness dissipating.

« Thank you, Karma »

She goes towards her office and starts tidying up her things. Those administratives tasks will wait. A more important one must be settled first.

« We have many things to do for our journey so let us begin ! » She says in a decided voice.

* * *

 **End of chapter 2 !**

 **See you later :D**


End file.
